bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Люси Мод Монтгомери
Люси Мод Монтгомери (ルーシー・モード・モンゴメリ, Rūshī Mōdo Mongomeri) ― бывший член американской организации, известной как Гильдия, но позже присоединяется к Вооруженном Детективном Агентству. Ее способность называется "''Анна из глубокого красного цвета''"'.' Личность Из-за жесткого обращения в детстве она считает себя пешкой в гильдии и очень боится, если станет ненужной им. Она очень странная личность, надменная и груба, что скрывает свою настоящую личность под обличием жестокости. После ее поражения в сражении против Ацуши, где подразумевается, что он старается показать ей ее истинную добрую сущность и что он, возможно, сможет позаботиться о ней, если она перейдет к ним, но несмотря на все старания парня Люси уходит. Внешность Lucy has long, dark red hair with choppy bangs, put in two thick braids. On the left side of her head, she has a white flower hairpiece. She has green eyes and pale skin with a short, slim build. She also has braces, though not clearly visible in the manga. Прошлое Like Atsushi, Lucy, as a child, had no parents and lived in an Orphanage. The people in the Orphanage, however, also treated her harshly, and that the place she lived in was "a terribly cold place." She would work for a whole day with freezing water and a dishcloth, which made her fingers ache for several days. She also makes her clothes from patched up leftovers and would wear it for a year. She would wash dishes all day with aching hands. In chapter 28, She reveals that she also received a permanent scar on her right arm from a hot iron poker, that of similar to Atsushi's scar by his stomach, which serves as an example of how bad the Orphanage treated Lucy. She mentions that she was called a "freak" because of her ability, and later on, was taken into the Guild because of her ability. Сюжет Похитила Кэнджи, когда тот провожал их с Фрэнсисом после встречи с Юкичи. Затем похитила Наоми, Джуничиро и Ацуши, предложив парням сыграть в прятки с монстром Энн, чтобы спасти Танизаки и Миязаву из «Комнаты Анны». Способности The ability, Анна из глубокого красного цвета (深淵の赤毛のアン, Shin'en no Akage no An?), способность создавать альтернативную реальность, известную как «Комната Энн», в которой гигантская кукла Энн играет с людьми в прятки. И если те проигрывают, то остаются в этой комнате навсегда First appear in Chapter 16, Lucy entraps any who are in her ability's range inside the "Anne's Room". Before the "Game" starts, she will ask if the people would like to leave the "Game" by exiting through a door that connects the "Room" with the outside world. Once these people are out, they will lose their memories from when they were inside the "Room". In Chapter 28, Lucy helps Atsushi to escape from Moby Dick with her ability. She also saves a drowning Atsushi in Chapter 43 by jumping into the sea to bring him to Anne's Room. Цитаты Прочее * Both she and Mark Twain has the same birthday, November 30th. * Lucy is also an orphan in her past. * Lucy shares many similarities with Anne from '''Anne of Green Gables '''both are orphans, enjoy speaking, dreaming, and even share physical similarities. Both have red hair tied behind them in pigtails. * Lucy is based off a Canadian author, Lucy Maud Montgomery, who is famous for her Anne of Green Gables series. * It is hinted that Lucy might have a crush on Atsushi, which is heavily implied in Chapter 43. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Гильдии Категория:Владельцы Способности